Loopholes
by Tranquil shadow
Summary: Voldemort feared only one thing in his life... Death. What happens when young Tom Riddle meets the Death one day... A reluctant friendship formed with Death itself. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Loopholes**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Summary: Voldemort feared only one thing in his life... Death. What happens when young Tom Riddle meets the Death one day... A reluctant friendship formed with Death itself... AU

* * *

Chapter 1

"He was different from the other children here. He hardly ever cried as a baby, you know. He was very... odd. In fact he is! " she emphasised.

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Well, he.. ", Mrs. Cole hesitated.

"Well... There were many little things but the most odd thing is his imaginary friend."

She squinted at him as though gauging his reaction.

"But isn't it normal thing in young children... especially in introvert children ?" asked Dumbledore.

Mrs. Cole frowned at him as if he missed the main point.

"Yes, I thought so too but Tom here still has that friend... at this age! He was always discreet but I had seen him. It was unsettling experience. We tried to speak with him. He was always loner... never befriended any children... so his behaviour was ignored... until now."

She seemed to consider something and then looked at Dumbledore.

"It's not like I'm implying he needed professional help. But as you are offering him place, the school authorities ought to know about this. It is my responsibility." She stated somberly.

"Indeed... " Dumbledore agreed. He was looking pensive.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore would never forget that day when he met an intriguing child who had imaginary friend named Harry.

* * *

R &amp; R


	2. Chapter 2

**Loopholes**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful response.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was staring at vast abyss stretched before him. From here he could see birth and destruction of universes. Many parallel universes were existing simultaneously, multiple events were impacting humanity there ... changing these lives forever just by mere choices. It was all incomprehensible for anyone...but now he understood it.

Harry didn't know what to call this place..it was not King's cross station which he had visited during his brief stint with death. But it didn't matter as he could change it to anything. Currently it resembled deep forest...much like forbidden forest. Only difference was nothing alive here...including him. Being immortal is worse than death.

All scenarios in this place were illusions... changing on his whims.

Universes spread across him like large canvas of abstract painting. You needed to see carefully to recognise subtle changes... Its ever changing myriads of patterns... intermingling events. Past, present, future and time lost their meaning here... in this void.

Harry wondered why he was chosen for this...he was sure that he got trapped in this unwanted job due to some elaborated scheme of some greater being above. Harry never volunteered to become death...personification of one thing which creates terror in every living being. Because everyone has to die...It is cold and harsh truth.

It was irony that he, Harry Potter, who had bravely faced his death once upon a time, was now the death himself...irony indeed.

He was initially ecstatic when he had woken up here. He had thought that he finally broke the curse of being master of death... which was by the way surely misleading title... to lure fools like Tom. He grimaced as he remember those struggling days...struggling to break free...wishing to end that cycle anyhow, by any means.

What a fool he had been...thinking he had won.

Of course, the ultimate solution to end it was to become death himself. Now there was no master of death. That title ceased to exist the moment he became death. It was as if the title was made just for him so that he would accidentally entangle himself in this scheme.

Harry would not wish this fate on anybody... not even Voldemort.

Death...this phenomenon lost its edge here. Harry had thought he would become burdened with never ending guilt of being responsible for every death...his loved ones including.

'How wrong he had been...how can you become sad when simultaneously you can see them being born and die in parallel worlds. Death only bothered to mortals who are living in their little confined worlds.'

It was very easy to lost himself here...his very identity. He who was a human named as Harry Potter... once upon a time.

So obviously he clung to that last thread...his past which connected him to land of living. Harry would not let himself become some apathetic, cruel being. People always envisioned The Death like that.

Harry was the most unsuitable being to become death.

Fate must be regretting its decision now...Harry grinned impishly.

As a death Harry can take any form, he can travel anywhere...in any time. He had saved lives of good people numerous times. But the problem was that whenever he did something good for them in one reality... opposite happened in parallel realities. See...no guilty feeling that he was not doing his job properly...as it was being done automatically in some other parallel universe. Harry could have his satisfaction of saving people in this way...win win situation, really.

Alas! ...that was the only perk in this job. Well, It was also good that he didn't need to present everywhere every time... but when you were going to spend eternity, doing same thing... It became monotonous.

Harry had visited his family, his friends many times, in many realities. Especially in those initial days of being death. He had observed them in invisible form... He was glad to see the world where little Harry Potter actually lived happily with his parents and friends. It was good and all that but afterwards he lost his interest.

Then he had started interacting with people. Peoples in his past, his friends, some unknown interesting people who had caught his attention. He tried to help them in various forms. He gave many terminal patients peaceful death in their sleep... ending their misery. Harry liked to think he was a good death... If such thing was actually exists.

He had gradually accepted his current status and then that feeling of frustration, self pity and anger abated... Harry felt satisfaction that even as death he found way to help people.

He also had been meddling timelines. This part had come in his next stage of boredom... when interaction with people lost its appeal. Harry had deliberately changed outcomes of some very important events in various worlds. Of course all these changes were pretty good for them. He would never purposefully cause death and destruction.

In fact now he started to see it as game...game which you could play many times, in many ways because his playground was timeless.

* * *

Currently Harry was bored again and wanted to try something new. Ever since he had became death, he avoided one thing...interaction with one Tom Riddle... his nemesis.

In many timelines, Harry had killed Voldemort just because he could and it was the best course of action to save numerous lives... but now this idea formed in his mind... What if he paid surprise visit to little Tom... A visit by the one thing he feared the most.

'Hmm... this could be actually interesting', the death mused and grinned devilishly.

* * *

Tom threw a sharp looking stone at annoying ducks in the park. He hated these outings and these stupid children and these people and... and these stupid birds... and..

He picked up another stone and aimed at a particularly large duck in the corner.

"Ah.. ah, I would not be doing that if I were you", a sudden admonishing voice startled him.

He whirled around and startled again to see shocking emerald green eyes staring down at him in mild disapproval. That gaze was discerning... It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Who are you? " Tom asked in arrogant tone, after few moments of speechless staring. He was little annoyed with himself for his earlier reaction... so he tried to correct his slip with his demeanour.

" Hello Tom, Don't you recognise me?" the man before him grinned mischievously.

Tom frowned at this stranger. He had not seen this peculiar man before and he had very good memory.

'So who is he and why he is speaking with him? ' Tom's frown deepened.

" I am Death ", the Man announced with patronising smile.

And Tom's eyebrow started twitching in annoyance.

* * *

A/N: I deliberately kept Harry's past vague because you will know about his story later. I hope it is not confusing.

R &amp; R


	3. Chapter 3

**Loopholes**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tom glared at the so called death for only three seconds and then he walked away from obviously crazy man.

He would not waste his breath by giving any response.

Really, how many more fools he have to tolerate in one day... first that old hag then that moron Billy who had thought he could mess with Tom.

When he would get a moment of peace?

He glared at nothing... trying to abate his annoyance.

'_ l am death _'

He recalled man's presumptuous claim with derision.

"If you are death then I must be angel" he scoffed.

See... This was the main reason he didn't like dealing with people. They all were so beneath him... always trying to wear his already thin patience. Stupid fools!

Tom hated imbeciles.

In orphanage, all children were given lecture about stranger danger and all that... but he never thought that he would meet a weirdo who called himself a death.

Well, as much as he hated orphanage and its people, he should go and seek them than lingering in this secluded part... Not that he was leaving because of that stranger... Of course not!... But Tom was not reckless... who knows what that crazy man would do to alone child. He would be safe there.

'Hmm... Can my special powers help me in dangerous situations? ' he wondered.

Tom had some unexplainable special powers. He could make things move without touching them. He could make bad things happen to people who annoy him. He had discovered them very early and it just proved that he was unique... special. He had the power. It's just unfair that a special person like him had to live with those fools in orphanage.

He sighed and looked for Mrs. Cole. It was almost time to leave.

He didn't want to take backward glance. He didn't fear anything ... but as he didn't hear any footsteps following... well, he was just being cautious.

So he looked back.

The man was not there.

Tom released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He began to walk towards entrance when he heard that voice again.

"Hey, It is very rude to leave in middle of conversation."

Tom nearly tripped on his own feet. The man was there to his right side... grinning! Tom wanted to wipe off that mocking grin from his face.

He could have sworn that the man appeared out of nowhere... just a moment before there was no one.

He clenched his hands and faced the man.

"What's your problem?! I will shout if you don't leave immediately" Tom glared at him threateningly.

He liked to handle problems on his own but now it's looking like he had to call for help. Man could be paedophile. Tom's self preservation instincts started tingling.

That weirdo was still smiling and looked like he could read his every single thought... creepy!

"Go ahead" the man said in very indulgent tone and that's exactly what stopped Tom from doing as he had said.

"What do you want? We are in a public park. You will be arrested if you tried to kidnap me." he warned redundantly.

He didn't know why he was still speaking with him. He could be armed and it was already proved that he was crazy... not good combination... just leave Tom.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he admitted that asking for help was like conceding defeat and he refused to give up easily.

The man looked highly amused like Tom had said something particularly funny.

"Why would I want to kidnap little devil like you? Do I look like a kidnapper?" he asked with serious face.

But his eyes shone with barely concealed mirth.

To answer his question truthfully, he did look harmless. There was nothing remarkable in him if you ignore those unnatural eyes. The man looked in his mid twenties and had scruffy appearance. His hair looked as if they hadn't seen a comb in months... Obviously homeless!

'But looks can be deceiving... Who would know that better than himself.'

Well, Kidnapper or not, Tom hated man's attitude. He was treating him like naive child and enjoying it too much. That bloody patronising tone!

A vein started to throb in his temple. He gritted his teeth and just as he was going to give scathing remark, Martha called him. It was time to leave.

"I'm coming!" He shouted in her direction.

'Finally!'

He turned towards the man who was looking at gathering children.

"Let's go, Tom." He said casually and started walking towards entrance where Martha was counting the children.

"What do you mean let's go!?" Tom asked incredulously.

The man paused and spoke as if he was speaking with toddler.

"I am coming with you." He didn't give Tom any chance to say anything as he continued with that same tone.

" I come to visit you and you only in this land of living. You know... a special visit from dear death to our dear Tom!" He grinned wickedly.

Tom was disliking this situation more and more with each passing second. He started to feel trepidation for the first time in his life.

"What are you talking about... You are not a death. "

It didn't come out as strongly as he intended.

" But my dear Tom, I am the Death" He insisted. "Want to see a proof?"

And... and just like that... right before his eyes... he changed into the Grim Reaper... complete with black hood and scythe! Just like he had read in books. It was supposed to be a myth!

How... What... Its Impossible!

His red eyes gleamed in that hooded face and a shrill scream echoed in the vicinity.

* * *

Tom Riddle would always deny vehemently that he had screamed like a little girl when he first time saw the death... because The Tom Riddle didn't scream... obviously.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and read this story. R &amp; R


	4. Chapter 4

**Loopholes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He had heard in those boring and repetitive rants of Mrs. Cole that you have to pay for your bad deeds. He had never taken it seriously... but now, he wished he had.

Tom was started to believe in that thing...what they call it...oh yes, karma... because otherwise what was happening with him didn't make any sense.

Tom rubbed his temple and sighed. His karma was seating in front of him...chatting amicably like they were long lost friends. The fact that Tom was doing his best to ignore his chatter didn't deter him at all.

He took deep breath and tried to swallow tasteless glob they called as soup.

He was still not able to comprehend anything. What in the hell he had done to deserve stalking by the death?

Tom didn't want to believe that inconspicuous man before him was the death ...but he had seen a proof...with his own eyes ...and then there was this bone deep certainty. His instincts had warned him.

He knew that his powers were unnatural hence he was quite receptive of any weird, paranormal activities... but this was too much. Tom could not bear the idea of someone so powerful like death actually existing. He felt like he was dwarfed by that all encompassing power the death held. He despised this feeling. He hated that his sense of superiority was shaken by this entity.

He pushed his dish away and stood up.

'No... He is Tom Marvolo Riddle. No one can intimidate him and he doesn't fear this... this man.' he thought resolutely.

Tom repeated that mantra again when he saw the man looking at him curiously.

Tom had realised within few moments after Martha had gathered the children that only he could see the death. No one had noticed a full grown man who was following them. Tom had steadfastly ignored his existence but it was becoming really hard with all those irritating comments.

Tom had decided early on to acknowledge him as a mere man because thinking him as the Death who was following you relentlessly was a scary thought. Well, he was just trying to avoid full fledged panic attack... not that he would ever admit it out loud... but...

"Done already! No wonder you are so painfully thin."

The man spoke his useless observation and broke his chain of thought. Did he mention how much he loathed this man!?

This was another thing which baffled him about death. Its foolishness! Every time the man opened his stupid mouth to spew nonsense and annoying things, Tom felt his reluctant respect for his power declined steadily. It certainly helped to control his fear as most of the times Tom was trying to control his temper.

The man was bloody annoying. He told him that he could call him Harry... like it's normal for death to have such common, plain name. Tom was sure he was mocking Tom's common name by that suggestion.

'Harry!... really?! Since when supernatural entities started having common names? '

Tom never had consciously thought about death. He had been told that his mother died when he was born. Since then he loathed thinking about death because that thinking eventually led to the question of his own end... End of your existence ...fading into nothingness...losing your self...The End... Dark void.

Did he fear death? Maybe yes...no ..he had not thought about it... exact way in which he would die. More than death he feared that dark black void.

'Yes...that's it' Tom decided the answer, 'He fears nothingness that the death brings.'

* * *

Harry was feeling guilty. It was the emotion he had rarely if ever felt regarding his nemesis. He was feeling guilty about tormenting Tom Riddle. His initial excitement about this whole idea now left sour test in his mouth.

Harry knew no one could be born evil... but in each and every reality, Tom had always shown his darker side. This little child would become murdering psychopath. Tom was Voldemort... but it didn't excuse Harry's behaviour.

What right he had to come here and make lonely orphan miserable? Didn't living in this poor excuse of orphanage enough punishment?

Harry was silent as Tom left the room. Truth to be told he had lost all his enthusiasm when they came in this grim orphanage. He felt pity for all children living here. Especially for Tom... who didn't even have friends to tolerate this bleak situation. Harry knew that feeling of overwhelming loneliness from his own childhood... when we couldn't even dare to hope for something better... freaks...the word echoed in his mind.

Harry came into Tom's room and sighed after he saw silent lonely figure sitting there... brooding... no doubt. He had not spoken ever since Harry had changed into the grim reaper. He had not wanted to frighten him by that change... but he would admit that it's amusing to see his reaction.

Initially Harry had skimmed Tom's thought to get general idea about stoic boy's reaction and then after that stunt it wasn't even necessary. Harry could see in his eyes that he had believed him and that meeting had shaken Tom. Although he tried to hide it, Harry knew Tom was frightened, bewildered and infuriated with this unexpected intrusion in his life.

Tom had ignored him. He never uttered single word despite Harry's best attempt to annoy the boy. He was reluctantly impressed by boy's determination. This silent treatment was doing good job of making him feeling ashamed of his behaviour.

'You are doing this all just for fun!? You should be ashamed, Harry! ' His conscience berated him.

Harry closed his eyes... OK... He should leave. He really regretted his decision to visit little Voldemort. Boredom was to blame for his lack of judgement. He needed to apologise for his rude behaviour.

"Ah... Look... Tom" he started awkwardly.

Harry was thinking of best way to say sorry. Well...He was never eloquent type.

Tom looked at him and kept staring silently. His face was devoid of any emotion.

"Er... Tom... well... "

"Do you usually stalk people or I'm the special case?"

Tom's sharp voice startled him and interrupted his apology.

'What?'

He looked at Tom bemusedly. There was a peculiar gleam in his coal black eyes.

And then the boy smirked.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Let me know your ideas or suggestions.

R &amp; R


	5. Chapter 5

**Loopholes**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, this fic finally got a beta so this chapter has all its missing words which I tend to forget while writing :)

Thanks a lot to heathermh for correcting my mistakes. I really appreciate your help. Whatever other mistakes you find in this chapter are all deliberate or overlooked.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tom relished that dumbfounded expression on Death's face. He felt he was gaining control of this bizarre situation...yes...he desperately needed some control.

No one, Death or not, had any right to disturb his life.

He had finally decided his approach and, if this reaction was anything to go by, he was definitely on right track. He had decided his goal, in a way this incident had redefined it, and Death was going to help him achieve that. Tom would see to that.

He smirked. Death's expression cleared immediately and he narrowed his eyes.

'Oh ho...So he is suspicious ...very good...you should because you are dealing with me, Mr. Harry', Tom thought viciously.

Maybe he would have been disappointed if this death fellow was actually as stupid as Tom would like to think. He knew with certainty that the man before him was no fool and he could be very dangerous if he wanted to be.

This was going to be a dangerous game...playing with death...literally.

It was thrilling adventure. Tom had always dealt with incompetent people. He never had such an opponent who was superior to him. The most interesting part here was that they both were quite aware of this fact.

But Tom Riddle never lost before and he never would.

* * *

Harry stared at the little boy before him suspiciously. It's glaringly obvious that he was plotting something.

He felt annoyed hearing Tom's scornful question.

_'Do you stalk people usually or __I'm a __special case?'_

'Of course you are a special case, Tommy boy.' Harry wanted to answer.

Really, just as he started to feel sorry for the boy and he changed his demeanor. It was clear as day that Tom had decided something. What was he trying to achieve?

'Is the little snake plotting against him? The nerve of that...' Harry huffed loudly, showing his displeasure. He might have been a Gryffindor once upon a time but he was not that Harry now. Different lifetimes taught him well.

'Forget an apology; this boy could use some humbleness.'

Harry was intrigued by that abrupt change in the boy's behaviour and willing to see how this would unfold.

"Do you think you are special?" he asked with challenging tone.

"I am."

He said those words with such an absolute certainty and confidence that Harry was astounded. This boy, who was so sure in his ability that it bordering on arrogance, would become murderer. He would bring devastation to the world. His great power would only cause destruction. It happened again and again, every single time. It was this line of thought led him to one possibility or maybe impossibility.

Was there any way to reform Voldemort? He had never tried to do that.

'Is it really possible? Can he change Tom Riddle's nature? Can he guide Tom Riddle to right path? ' He never thought this before. If he succeeds in this, the future of the whole wizarding world would be different.

He watched the child before him; Arrogant, lonely, powerful, cruel... but still just child. Harry believed in innocent nature of children. There was goodness in every little heart which sometimes got shadowed by harsh circumstances.

'I will give this a try.' Harry decided.

* * *

Tom was wondering why Death became suddenly pensive.

"I don't think so." Death declared quietly.

Tom's eyebrows rose at that tone. Ever since the man met him, he was always cheerful and deliberately acting aloof with his surroundings. He focused only on Tom with purpose of tormenting him. But now, as he watched the man's grim face, Tom could clearly see an old man with eyes too grave to belong to any living being.

'This is Death.' he confirmed again.

"Then why are you here? What do you want... Harry?" he tried to induce mocking tone in that last word.

And just like that all seriousness left Death and he grinned.

Unstable... Definitely a crazy being.

"Patience, Tom. I will tell you eventually." Harry left his position near the door and sat in the rickety chair.

Tom kept watching his every movement like hawk.

"It's good to hear you talking, Tom. I must say I got bored with all that one sided speech... So to give you reward I will answer your one question."

Tom frowned.

"But first let me make this clear. I know you have planned something and I can read your thoughts if I want."

Tom blanched at this confession.

"Hey, don't worry I won't use that power." He assured. "And besides, it requires eye contact to work efficiently."

But Tom was having a panic attack in his mind... just hearing initial part.

'HE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS! That bastard didn't tell me this... all this time! '

He controlled his breathing upon hearing the end of sentence.

'Eye contact... Okay... Ok... Relax Tom.'

He had generally avoided his unnatural eyes... so maybe

'But that doesn't mean he doesn't know your plan.' His mind insisted.

Tom obviously didn't feel any assurance from the man's promise. He didn't have any way to confirm it besides Harry's own word... err, Death's word. So from now on he needed to be more alert Death's presence.

His plan aside, he decided a straight forward approach to test waters with the man.

He shifted little and pretended to think for few minutes.

"Okay. I... believe you. Now answer my question... Truthfully."

The man nodded encouragingly.

And then Tom asked his question. The one which he was actually curious about.

"What happens after death?"

The man smiled enigmatically, looking like he had expected this question, that cheater! Tom would be very angry if he had read his mind just after declaring that he would not do it.

Death took a dramatic pause and then...

"How would I know I never died!" he answered blithely.

Tom had sudden strong urge to throw temper tantrum.

He had just started to voice his objection with Harry's attitude when they got interrupted by a loud knock.

The old hag's irritating voice carried its usual warning.

"We have visitors, boy. Don't come downstairs!"

Tom scowled, like he wanted to come to see that drama. He huffed and again going to start their conversation... err... argument when he saw unconcealed pity on the man's face.

Tom felt inexplicable humiliation.

'How he dare pity me!'

Death looked like he wanted to say something but refrained.

They both stared at each other silently. Tom was too angry to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Harry spoke finally, looking visibly upset.

Before Tom could say anything... Death vanished , leaving Tom perplexed and alone.

* * *

R &amp; R


	6. Chapter 6

**Loopholes**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is not beta-yed so please ignore any mistakes. I'll soon update corrected version of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

_Life felt...turbulent... constantly changing without direction. I am lost. There are no answers...I am tired... no peace of mind... and no end to follow. Where it is leading...What's its purpose. Confusion... Chaos. _

_Surrounding is blurring before my eyes...senseless...endless abyss... _

_It just needs to end...now! _

He glanced at the note sadly. Its rambling words were written aimlessly.

Ink was still wet, gleaming faintly in yellowish light of a candle.

And body of Harry Potter laid there... unnaturally still...dead?

What a ironic thought!

He had seen this scene before... many times. It held special importance in his existence because it was the first time when he had committed suicide.

Harry had visited the event before him whenever he was feeling depressed because nothing could be more hopeless than this. It held all assurance that the darkest period had been over.

Visiting his morbid past actually helped his state of mind and that said a lot about his mental state.

"Ah, being Death made me weird." he declared quietly.

The room was still deathly silent. After all only living person here had just ended his life in false hope.

Harry could not change this period. His powers were useless here. This was his original timeline where all thing eventually led to his current status. He could only visit his past... just to observe and reminisce.

But today the purpose of visit was different. He was feeling nostalgic for different reasons altogether. It's nearly a week in that another timeline where he had left Tom that day.

Harry had accepted his current status. He had struggled initially but his perchance to preserve his humanity had helped him. He was proud of himself... A good Death.

He had remembered all good things life had given... his family and friends... those happy moments. These things kept him sane and connected to his past.

When you have endless existence, gradually minor details tends to fade... Inconspicuously. He had forgotten that pain in his efforts to cling to every single happy moments in his life. That raw pain of a little boy who lived in cupboard. It all came back suddenly when he witnessed that incident.

Harry had been overwhelmed by his own reaction so he left...quite abruptly.

He needed time to rethink hence here he was at his favourite place, contemplating while staring at his own dead body.

Earlier it felt easy to decide his plan of action regarding Tom's future but now he was not sure. It felt like cruel manipulation. He remembered how angry and helpless he had felt when Dumbledore had done same thing.

Harry could not play God who want to reshape one ignorant lonely orphan.

'No, definitely not! '

Harry made his final decision and vanished from that gloomy place.

* * *

Tom Riddle was proud of his solitude...in fact he cherished it. He didn't need anybody. It was a certainty in his life and that's why he was perplexed by his reaction.

Last some days were different. He had gained unwanted shadow who had invaded his peaceful life, mercilessly.

And when he tried to gain some resemblance of control over situation, Death had left... abruptly... for no apparent reason!

'What's there to miss with that nagging, annoying man?'

He couldn't put name to this feeling.

Why did he was remembering that day again and again? Maybe this was disappointment or... anger.

"How dare that man to leave just like that?! What is his problem?'' Tom fumed.

It was nearly a week and he hadn't seen Death.

For Tom that day's incident was a part of his dreary life. He couldn't even remember what had happened that made old hag start this rule. He was never allowed come whenever there was visitors .

'Hmf, like he cared! Who wants to be part of that drama!? Stupid,filthy fools!'

He still remembered the man's...Harry's face...so full of pity. Tom had known various reaction he would get from these fools who would come in this orphanage...first admiration then fear and disgust but not pity...because he had ensured since long time that no one dared to pity him. He didn't deserve that from these worthless beings.

'Oh, that's why it hurts, isn't it? Because all powerful Death pitied you?!' a voice in his mind said mockingly. It sounded so much like Death that he was startled.

Tom did not have conscience...not really, so he ignored it with ease. Whatever confusion he was feeling, he knew one thing that he was angry...very, very angry and somebody needs to pay for this...dearly.

Tom knew the exact person...Billy boy needed some lesson.

Next day he planned it all very carefully. Billy had a rabbit who was going to pay for the boys behaviour.

Tom smiled cruelly just imagining Billy's reaction. He had this nasty surprise planned for the boy that he would never forget in his life.

It was perfect no one was here to see him. Old hag was out of town for two days and that fool Billy was visiting his friend today... Just perfect.

Tom tightened his hold on struggling animal and just as he was going to kill it, he heard that familiar voice.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I were you"

Tom froze.

It was quite similar to what Death had said when they met first time. But now the voice lacked that mocking playful tone. It was grave and quite voice. He turned very slowly to face the man.

'So now he come. After all this time! '

Fury was bubbling like lava in his mind.

Death was standing just behind him but his aura was different from earlier. Death's face was serious.

All atmosphere suddenly seemed very serious and horrible thought came in his mind.

'What if death is come to end his life. '

His heart beats increased with fear. He didn't want to die. He could not die! His all anger was forgotten as dread replaced his every single thought.

"Come with me. We need to talk." Death ordered.

He was so terrified that he didn't even think to protest. There was something chilling and haunting in this version of Death. He released his death grip on the rabbit. It scurried away hastily. Tom felt he should run too.

He took deep breath to calm down. He was sure his face hadn't shown his inner turmoil.

'If he wanted to kill you, he never invited you for talk. Think rationally Tom', his mind instructed.

They came into his room. He stood near his bed waiting for the man to speak.

"Sit down."

He thought about protesting but then quickly did as he was told. He was feeling really anxious. He never saw Death this serious.

"Tom, first of all I apologise for my behaviour and my absence. I needed some time alone but I should have told you that before leaving."

Tom stayed silent and stared at the man while avoiding direct eye contact.

'Get to the point and leave me alone. ' he wanted to scream.

Death paused as if expecting some response and when he stayed silent he continued in same serious tone.

"I'm going to tell truth. The reason behind my presence here. Didn't you asked for same thing that day?"

Tom frowned. Why this sudden change?

The man was not actually needed verbal response from him as he sighed and spoke again.

"There was a powerful and cruel man. He had killed numerous peoples, destroyed families in his quest for something unattainable. He went insane because of his greed. He was inhuman."

" He destroyed generations of youth remorselessly. The tragedy is that he never realised his fallacy. His name was Voldemort."

Tom's mind was whirling with many thoughts as he was trying to understand how this all related to him.

Death stared directly into his eyes and said in even voice.

"You will become that Voldemort."

There was a pause and then complete silence in the room as Tom processed Death's declaration.

His all thoughts were silenced in that moment and his mind went blank.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, how is it? Let me know your thoughts and ideas. R &amp; R


End file.
